Antauri's Return
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: No SRMTHFG fanfic author andor self proclaimed Antauri fan such as I can resist an I Chiro andor Savage Lands oneshot! No one! Muahahaha! Ahahahaa!


**A/N: I never saw the episode Savage Lands. A little something to pay tribute to Chiro and Antauri.**

**The disclaimer that is the pain of my existence (that or high school): I don't own anything from SRMTHFG. I don't even have a toy. I wish I did. I want an Antauri pillow! Waaaaaa!!! I'm obsessed with Antauri in case you haven't noticed, and I'm surprised you haven't. I'll just stop now...**

Antauri's Return

Antauri's POV

Chiro. Oh, Chiro, Chiro, Chiro. My little Chiro.

Never again will I see your kind, innocent face or hear your joyous laugh. Never again to feel strong, loving arms wrap around my small body or the warm touch of your skin mingle with my fur and metal when we embrace. Never to call your name and see you run obediently back, loyal and placing you full trust in me. Never again. Ever.

But I'll get through it. Somehow.

But it hurts.

I had to do it. I had to save you. You are not ready for this. I did your duty for you. It was the only way. I regret nothing. But I am sorry anyway.

Your face. The look on your face as I fell. An eternity of watching tears well up in your shock-filled eyes, your mouth agape in a silent scream of disbelief and grief. It made me guilty. I'm sorry Chiro.

I love you Chiro. You know that. I miss you. I am sorry for I put you through all this pain. I apologise for what I did with all my aching heart. I will scream my 'sorrys' and 'I miss yous' and 'I love yous' a thousand times at the top of my lungs.

If only you could hear me.

Chiro's POV

I never wanted to lose you. I never wanted to lose anyone really. It's a dangerous job we have, protecting the cosmos. I knew that sometime, somewhere, one of us would have to...you know, go. But I kinda hoped that it wouldn't happen. At least not this soon. And when I flew away to confront Skeleton King, I knew it was the last battle. And I would have to face it alone. I knew it was gonna be me.

But you just had to show up and save me. You flew into the Pit like a bomb. You saved me. But you paid the price. And it was expensive. It cost you your life.

I watched you fall. It was utter _hell_. The pain burns with unbearable intensity 17 million times stronger than the five suns of Soturix 7. You looked at us, smiled. Your face became serious and you got into that meditative pose I will never see again. You glowed green. You floated. And you fell.

Do you know what it is like? Do you know how it feels to see someone so close falling to their deaths and not be able to do anything except watch? I saw you be torn away from me and put away somewhere I couldn't reach. Do you understand the mind-numbing shock, the frustration of helplessness, the feeling of betrayal, the pang of loss? Do you?!

It hurt, Antauri. It hurt a lot. You rammed the blade in, twisted it several times, took it out, and put it back in. You hurt me. And I hate you for it. Why did you do it? Why did you do it if you knew how much it would hurt me? How could you have done that to _me_?!

I'm the frikkin Chosen One! I was the one that was supposed to die! Not you. It was never supposed to be you. I never, ever wanted it to be you... You meant a lot to me. You were _my _hero.

The horrible memory haunts the edges my mind every waking moment. I was an idiot. I should have been looking at something I actually care about, not that stupid egg. By the time I rushed to the edge it was too late. You were already halfway down, too far. You just floated off the ledge backwards, engulfed in green flame. Floated off and threw yourself back. Threw yourself right into the awaiting jaws of death below. And I saw it all unfold right in front of me.

How can some do that? How could someone just...let go? Willingly? Just lose the desire and will to live? Live and be with the ones you love, and care about you in turn? No goodbyes. No tears. Nothing.

_Then_ I started to glow green. I wear your fur on my body. You tail extends my spine. My hairy knuckles pound the dehydrated earth with evey bound. My tail, your tail, flutters and waves in the air rushing past. My howls of grief and pain stretch up into the endless sky. The warmth of the sun's final rays fall onto my face and warms my cheeks. I'm going to find you. I'm going to bring you back. That I promise. I swear an oath.

You died in vain, Antauri. You died to give me the power to stop Skeleton King. You died to give the Super Robot the power to stop the Dark One. But the Skeleton King is a freak of nature! He's survived everything we threw at him. Attacks of all sorts. Brutal beatings. He's a freak. I have a feeling he'll be back. He'll be back...

Peace. That's all you ever wanted. You dreamed of it. Hoped, yearned for peace. You made it your philosophy. You made it your life's goal.

But was it worth dying for?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunset. In the fading light a small, black monkey in torn white clothes and a tattered orange scarf runs. He looks up. He scans the horizon of empty, wasted plains with sad, hopeless eyes.

_Where are you Antauri?_

**Ah, no SRMTHFG fanfic author or self-proclaimed Antauri fan can resist an I, Chiro or Savage Lands oneshot! No one!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!**

**Chiro: Dude, somefin's wrong with her.**

**Me: Dude, you're the furball that can't afford new clothes.**

**Antauri: (smiles) I feel so loved.**

**Me: Wipe that grin off your face, you silver freak of nature!!!!! (starts attacking silver Antauri) (Did I mention that I never saw Savage Lands?)**

**(black Antauri shows up) Me: Antauriiiiiii!!! I love you!!**

**Chiro: I_ told_ you there was something wrong with her!**

**Review! If you don't cough up the reviews, I kill silver Antauri! I have a hostage!! Cool, I sound like a gangster.**

**And I don't really want to kill Antauri, he's my favourite character. I have this grudge against silver boy here because I'm stuck in Australia and never saw Savage Lands. (gangster side takes over) But I will kill him if ya don't send over da reviews! (laughs like the madwoman she is) I am weird. Get used to it.**

**And I should be doing maths homework right now, but I have an unbearable desire to write more fanfic. I have so many ideas... and so much homework. I might not be writing as often as I'd like. Homework and my little brother the computer hog stops me at every chance. Well, be satisfied and review! For I am about to be murdered by my parents. R&R! Or I kill metallic monkey here!**


End file.
